cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapture
:For the now-defunct -based alliance of the same name, see Rapture Alliance. Basic Info The Rapture Alliance was once a great alliance but was almost destroyed by the Phoenix Federation. They said that the reasons for their actions was because we violated the protectorate, TPF (The Phoenix Federation) didn't like that Rapture was gaining power and becoming more independent. They felt threatened. So they accused us of spying and tried to blow us off the map; however, they decided that as long as our military leader step down, they would spare us. This lead to the eventual fall of the Rapture alliance. As of now, The Rapture Alliance is in the planning stage of being reborn under new leadership. The government charter and alliance rules will be the same, and old faithful members are willing to flock back. Charter Preamble We, as free nations stood as many and link arms to form a more perfect union of brotherhood. With the signing of this document, “Rapture” is here fourth born: We, as the people of “Rapture”, in order to keep her nations safe and prosperous create this charter. The articles here-fourth are instituted under the common goals set forth by its founding fathers; Truth, Honor, Justice, Prosperity, and Friendship. The responsibility is left in the government to ensure that these common goals do not deter. Article I: Membership As a Member of “Rapture” you will not be discriminated on for any beliefs you may carry with you, we are open to all members and believe you have the right to speak. Be the voice of the people and let your words be heard. As a full member of “Rapture” you will be granted protection and aid and the privilege of being part of something unsurpassed on Planet Bob, if you are accepted. Admissions *I. Any and all applicants may not be in any active wars, or under any PoW status. *II. Membership of any other alliance is forbidden *III. Member must not have any known relationship with the Cyberverse that is disowning or therefore known in discontent. *IV. In order to join “Rapture”, a nation must post an application in the appropriate area on “Rapture” forums. All applications will be looked over and approved by the Chancellor, or Regent, or any member of the High Consul. *V. All Nations who submit an application here-by agree with the undersigned document. Membership Rights *I. As a member of “Rapture” you are granted full arms protection within our walls, the situation will be attempted to be solved diplomatically before any just action of war. If the nation that which has attacked you is affiliated to no such alliance you are free to defend yourselves. *II. You will be a prosperous nation and aided if/when it is needed in times of peril and peace. *III. All members are given the freedom of right of speech; all or encouraged to voice their opinions on all matters if it not be in direct offense to another. (If it be in a derogatory manner to any affiliation of race, religion, etc. a forum moderator or Government official will edit your topic, and be discussed with.) *IV. You are greatly encouraged to participate in the all voting that proceed within “blah blah”. You will have the right to vote for current candidates’ in governmental elections, Amendment proposals, or the denial of a government rule (War Declaration, Amendment, proposal, etc.) *V. As a Full fledged member you qualify for new membership aid packages in the sum of $3,000,000 if asked for. Expulsion/Resignation *I. Any Nation may leave at any time they wish, no restraints are bound to keep you. To leave, a nation must post in the appropriate section on the forums; pay off any debts to the alliance or members, and change their alliance affiliation to not contain “Rapture” *II. Member Expulsion may only be done by the Chancellor or Regent, or High Consul, if it finds a member is in direct violation of this charter. Article II: Government As an adroit government, they serve the people and will do everything in their power to keep the goals by which this charter was founded on in all aspects of their decisions to guide this alliance and her members. They will abide by the laws set forth to serve the people as diligent leaders and to protect the nations they lead. The Government is composed of the following: *Chancellor *Regent *High Consul Chancellor *I. The Chancellor is the Head of the state for “Rapture”, and therefore his/her signature is required on all documents that need be published. *II. The Chancellor is responsible for appointing non-elected officials, although the Regent or High Consul may do so at the chancellor’s approval. *III. Only the Chancellor has the right to declare war, unless it is the honoring of a treaty then a vote will be passed through the High Consul if the Chancellor or Regent is unable to make the decision, and may be denied by the membership. *IV. The Chancellor has the final word on all decisions made within the alliance both internally and foreign. *V. The Chancellor will serve indefinitely, unless he/she is impeached, resigns or remains inactive on the alliance for more than 14days without prior knowledge. In that case he/she will be removed from office and Regent is appointed. If the former Chancellor returns within 30days of their removal, they may return to office with a membership vote of 75% or more. *VI. A Chancellor may be impeached with a 75% or more vote from the membership. *VII. Once a Chancellor resigns, he/she may appoint a replacement, however the appoint can be denied with a 75% vote or more of the High Consul, from which they will appoint a new Chancellor. Regent *I. The Regent is appointed by the current Chancellor. *II. The Regent’s signature is required alongside the Chancellor’s on all published documents. *III. The Regent will act in the Chancellors stead if he/she is unable to attend to their duties. *IV. The Regent is second-in-command and will be the voice of the alliance in all decisions if the Chancellor is unavailable. Although all rulings may be over ruled by the Chancellor. *V. The Regent may only be removed by the Chancellor. High Consul *I. Minister of War **a. Minister of War is responsible for the organization of the alliance’s military, the Security of our members, supervision of the current wars, and coordination of militarily attacks, as well as appointments of the Military structure. Is only under the Chancellor and Regent in Military chain-of-command. *II. Minister of Foreign Affairs **a. Minister of Foreign Affairs helps represent “Rapture” to the Cyberverse. He/she is tasked with appointing ambassadors, and assisting both the Chancellor and Regent in negotiations or treaties with foreign alliances. *III. Minister of Internal Affairs **a. Minister of Internal Affairs helps to maintain a current up–to-date roster, and keep the members informed on a day to day basis of the Alliances standpoint and announce any relevant news the government has to announce to the members. Minister of Internal Affairs is also responsible in both times of war and peace to organize aid to nations both internally and externally of the alliance. He/she will organize bank nations, and allot where money is needed to be sent to maximize growth. He/she will appoint bankers, and nation advisers. *V. Minister of Recruitment **a. Minister of Recruitment is responsible for bringing in new members to the alliance. He/she will oversee current programs to encourage new members to join and apply. *VI. Legatus **a. The Legatus is any former Chancellor who has stepped down from their prestigious position for anonymous reason(s). As a Legatus, they will have no say or vote in any decision made, but will act as an adviser and may voice an opinion in any matter within the governments decision(s). They will have access to the Governmental areas of the board. Article 3: War War will only be conducted if all attempts to resolve a matter diplomatically have all been drained. We believe in peace and prosperity, but we will conduct ourselves with such, and honor such treaties we have made no matter the sacrifice. Conduct of War *I. In the event of War, or an attack made against a nation of “Rapture”, the “enemy” will be treated with respect. *II. In the Event of War, the Minister of War will have an organized structure from which you will report to your commander immediately. *III. All members are to follow orders given by a superior officer in the event of war; failure to abide by such rules may lead to expulsion or ZI. *IV. Currently, Tech raids are ALLOWED until further notice. Tech Raiders still must satisfy all appropriate conditions. *IV. When tech raids are allowed, it is only under the following conditions: **a. The Attacking Nation is a Certified Tech Raider. *V. Tech Raids are allowed; under the following conditions: **a. The Nation is not a member of the Red Sphere. **b. The Nation is not part of an alliance, i.e. has "None" in the Alliance Affiliation field. **c. The Nation is not under Protectorate status. *VI. Violating any rules regarding tech raids will result in the following penalizations: ***a. 1st Offense: Temporary Raid Ban - The attacking nation will repay full reps, and will be under observation of no unauthorized attacks given by the Minister of War, Chancellor, or Regent for no more than one month. The result of not completing this will result in an immediate ban or military action. ***b. 2nd Offense: Permanent Raid Ban - The attacking nation will repay full reps, and will be under observation of no unauthorized attacks given by the Minister of War, Chancellor, or Regent for the rest of the stay at “Rapture”. The result of not completing this will result in an immediate ban or military action. ***c. 3rd Offense: Expulsion - The attacking nation will repay full reps, and will be expelled from the alliance, and may meet military action and/or a ZI order. War Declaration *I. Only the Chancellor may declare war. Or the Regent in the Chancellor’s Absence. *II. The Consul may vote on a declaration of war if either the Regent or Chancellor is absent. *III. The Consul may declare war with a 75% if it be in the honor of a treaty. *IV. The Membership may veto a declaration of war or the decline of war with at least a 75% vote of the membership. Nuclear Policy *I. Nuclear Warheads (Nukes) are greatly encouraged to be built. *II. Nuclear Defense: In the event your nation is stricken with a nuke, you may contact any government figure for approval to release a nuke. *III. Nuclear first strike: Nuclear first strikes on other nations may only be used with the approval of the Chancellor, Regent, or Minister of War. Espionage *I. Any act of espionage is considered an act of war, and will be treated as such. *II. Any and all nations are allowed to use these means of warfare in the event a war breaks out, or unless permitted by the Chancellor, Regent, or Minister of War in times of peace. Article 4: Amendments Amendments are additions to the charter that have been drafted by either a government official or proposed by a member and passed to accommodate the growing needs of the alliance. An amendment is a revision or add-on that institutes a new law, or revises one. Any part of this charter is subject to change if a member or government member steps forward to address an issue and revise a change. Amendments *I. A member may propose a new amendment and will be passed if it the membership passes the bill with at least an 80% vote and a single vote from the Consul, and the approval of the Chancellor. *II. The Consul may unanimously vote on a bill and pass it with at least an 80% vote, with the approval of the Chancellor. *III. The Chancellor and Regent may add an amendment at any given time. Government Positions * Chancellor : Cruxador * Regent: Psyphet * Minister of War: daggarz * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Demolantis * Minister of Internal Affairs: Cossar * Minister of Recruitment: Pegzusa * Legatus: KingKaimen Changes in Positions * October 1, 2008 - Demolantis appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs. * November 11, 2008 - KingKaimen unofficially steps down as Chancellor without a known named successor. * November 12, 2008 - Psyphet self-declares himself Chancellor as per Charter guidelines. * November 20, 2008: ** Cruxador becomes KingKaimen's official successor as Chancellor ** Psyphet returns to his former position as Regent. * November 29, 2008 - daggarz appointed Minister of War. * December 10, 2008 - plebe resigns from his position as Minister of Commerce. Becomes Acting Minister of Commerce for the next six days. * December 16, 2008: ** Freddogg is forcefully removed from office due to inactivity. ** Department of Commerce is liquidated into Department of Internal Affairs. Due to the large task of controlling two sectors of an alliance within one Department, the Department of Internal Affairs is granted one Deputy Minister. ** Cossar officially appointed Minister of Internal Affairs. ** Parajulik is appointed Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs. * December 18, 2008: ** MoWNYCGibb is forcefully removed from office due to inactivity. ** Pegzusa is chosen as MoWNYCGibb's successor and is appointed Minister of Recruitment. * December 29, 2008 - parajulik is forcefully removed from his position as Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, only to soon resign from the alliance and quit Cyber Nations as a result. * December 30, 2008 - daggarz steps down as Minister of War and resigns from Rapture. * January 1, 2009: ** Psyphet steps down as Regent, leaving Rapture altogether. ** Demolantis resigns from office as Minister of Foreign Affairs, leaving Rapture in the process. * ca. January 2–5, 2009 - Varmet7 is appointed as Minister of Foreign Affairs. * ca. January 8, 2009 - plebe, former Minister of Economy, returns to Rapture Government as Regent. * February, 2009 - KingKaimen is expected to return from his retirement and be brought back to power in Rapture. * February 6, 2009 - KingKaimen Reappointed as Chancellor of Rapture *Rapture comes to an end, members merge into Monos Archien and Phoenix Rising *The Rebirth of the Rapture Alliance is being planned as we speak Treaties Announcements * 12/12/2008: Rapture reaches 500,000 NS milestone * 12/18/2008: Rapture unveils new Government and new Flag Category:Rapture Category:Alliances